I'm Yours
by DinosawK
Summary: Natsuki wants Syo but he's with Ai so Satsuki plans to break them up... Slight SatsukiXAi/ NatsukiXSyo! Requested on a review! This was a lot more depressing than I intended... I don't own Uta Pri!
1. I'm Yours

_**AiXSyo – I'm Yours – [SatsukiXAi/ SatsukiXSyo]**_

"I-I love you, Ai..." A small blonde said as he hugged his cyan haired boyfriend.

"I love you too, Syo." Ai replied and pulled away from the hug and tilted Syo's chin up, kissing him. The kiss began to get more heated as Syo opened his mouth to allow Ai's tongue inside. A much taller blonde hid behind the doorframe of the dorm, scared to walk in on his best friend and senpai. Syo eventually pulled away from Ai, sighing and resting his head on the taller's shoulder. Natsuki took this as his opportunity to walk in the room. "Syo-chan! Ai-chan-senpai!" He shouted as he walked in, hiding how actually upset he was about their relationship. Syo panicked and pulled away from Ai, his face red. "H-How much did you see?!" He shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Syo-chan! I didn't see anything..." Natsuki said, lying to calm Syo down. As it was late, they went to bed soon after this happened, Natsuki sat lying in his bed thinking about Syo... He didn't want to admit it because of Ai and Syo's relationship but he loved him... His other side, Satsuki, didn't like Natsuki being sad like this and planned, next time he and Ai were alone, to make Ai stay away from Syo...

Satsuki's opportunity came soon after that night. "Bye then!" Syo shouted as he left the room with Otoya, ready to go and see a movie they wanted to watch. Ai was sitting at his desk, working on his computer and Natsuki was sitting reading a Piyo-chan book. As he was reading, his glasses slipped down off of his nose. His expression changed and he folded the glasses, slipping them into his pocket to prevent being turned back to Natsuki. He stood from his bed, walked over to Ai and span his char around violently. "What are you doing Natsuki?" Ai asked emotionlessly. "I'm trying to work." Satsuki laughed. "I don't care if you're working." Ai then realized that it wasn't Natsuki and he tried to look around for his glasses to put them back on. "You won't find them. I'm here because you and your midget boyfriend are upsetting Natsuki."

"And how would we be doing that?" Ai stayed calm, he didn't at all look phased by Satsuki.

"He loves Syo. You're in the way."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't do anything about it."

"Can't I?" Satsuki smirked. "Just wait." He leant down and placed his face in the crook of Ai's neck, biting and sucking a patch of skin there. Ai tried to just ignore him but when he had finished he leant up and kissed Ai forcefully, his tongue forced into Ai's mouth. Ai tried to pull back but failed and had to wait for Satsuki to finish. Satsuki soon pulled back and walked back over to the bed, slipping Natsuki's glasses back onto his face. Ai sat horrified and worried of how he would tell Syo.

After a few hours, Syo entered the dorm, Natsuki was now gone to do a recording. "S-Syo..?"

"What's up? You're stuttering?" Syo looked worried and walked over to Ai who was sitting on his chair. Ai then suddenly thought that Syo may think something was happening if he told him and decided that he couldn't. "Ai? What's up? Seriously you're worrying me." Ai's face flushed pink and he lowered his head.

"It's nothing. I just missed you." Ai tried to fake a smile.

Satsuki continued his plan to try and make Ai and Syo's relationship fail. He tried again when Syo had a photo shoot and Ai was alone in the dorm again. Natsuki walked in waving happily at his senpai then he noticed a smudge on the glasses lenses. He went to take his glasses off and Ai noticed. He was about to leave the room when Satsuki came out and grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" He smirked and pinned Ai to the wall.

"Get off me." Ai said emotionlessly. Satsuki leant down kissing Ai again, his tongue immediately gaining entrance. Ai tried to pull back but he all was in the way and the more he struggled, the tighter Satsuki's grip got. Satsuki finally decided to pull back.

"I like this _senpai~_ Natsuki can have the midget, maybe I'll just keep you." He said directly next to Ai's ear before biting down on the lobe. Satsuki then pulled back and picked Ai up bridal style carrying his over to his bed. He threw Ai down and unbuttoned his shirt just as Syo walked in. "What the hell's going on?!" Syo shouted angrily. "Ai?!" Ai's face flushed a deep red and Satsuki looked angrily at Syo.

"Ever thought you're interrupting something, midget?"

"Just tell me what's going on! Ai..?" Syo's face flushed and his eyes filled with tears. He ran out of the dorm. Ai wanted to chase him but Satsuki had pinned him down.

"Don't think about going after him." Satsuki smirked. "We have to finish here~ And don't tell him what's going on. This way, he'll be Natsuki's. If you don't I'll just do this again, maybe I'll do it to the Midget next time." Satsuki whispered the last part into Ai's ear again before biting down on another place on Ai's neck.

A week later, Ai hadn't left his dorm and Reiji began to get worried. "Ai-Ai! I'm coming in!" He walked into the dorm to see Ai sat on his bed, his hair down and a mess and his neck, not visible yet still red from Satsuki's bites. "Oh Ai-Ai... What's happened..?" Reiji sat down on Ai's bed and Ai stayed silent. "Come on Ai-Ai. Please tell me, maybe I can help?"

"F-Fine." Ai looked up at Reiji and showed him his neck.

"Ai-Ai!?"

"It was Satsuki. He made Syo think I was cheating on him so he could be with Natsuki. I thought this would be best but..."

"Oh Ai-Ai..." Reiji hugged Ai and Ai pulled away quickly. "I'm getting Syo-chan. He needs to know that you haven't done anything!"

"You can't. If you do he'll do it to Syo. I can't let him do that."

"I won't let it happen Ai-Ai! I'm going to get him!" Reiji stood up and ran out of the room in search of Syo. He soon came back to the dorm, small blonde dragging behind him. "I don't wanna see him!" Syo shouted.

"Tough! He needs to talk to you!" Reiji shouted back and pushed Syo into the room. "Ai-Ai, you have to tell him." Ai looked down to the bed sheets and Syo looked as though he was going to cry. "Ai-Ai. If you don't tell him, I will." Ai nodded.

"You tell him then. I can't let it happen..."

"Let what happen?" Syo asked confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"Syo-chan. Ai-Ai didn't do anything. Satsuki made him... He wanted you to be with Natsuki and if Ai-Ai told you everything and you got back together, he'd do it to you too. But we won't let that happen!" Syo jumped onto Ai's bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry... I should have asked..." Ai looked up at Syo.

"I-I can't have him do it to you. If it affected me this much, you will be much worse."

"We won't let it happen Ai-Ai! I'll leave you alone for a bit..." Reiji left the room leaving the two alone.

"Ai... I'm so sorry..."

"I am too." Syo leant down to kiss Ai. The kiss went no further before Syo pulled away.

"I don't care about Satsuki, I'm yours and Natsuki will have to get over that." Syo blushed and Ai smiled before kissing Syo again.


	2. Resolution

_**AiXSyo – I'm Yours ~ Resolution– [SatsukiXAi/ NatsukiXSyo]**_

"So… What do we do now..?" Syo smiled sweetly. Still apologetic towards Ai.

"Continue as before? Or should we stay a secret from Natsuki..? If Satsuki doesn't know we're together, he won't do anything." Ai replied. He was still worried that something may happen to Syo if they don't hide.

"But… You said Natsuki liked me so what if he confesses or something? I can't just turn him down!"

"You can't?"

"No! I'd feel bad…"

"Well, let's continue as before. Although, I'm not sure on what to do if I come in contact with Satsuki again…"

"We can deal with it if it happens, right? Think positive Ai!" Syo grinned. "It'll be okay!" Syo leant forward and wrapped his arms around Ai before pressing their lips to each others in a sweet, chaste kiss. That was before a tall blonde entered the room, interrupting them both.

"N-Natsuki!" Syo almost shouted, He wasn't expecting to have to deal with anything so quickly.

"Syo-chan! Are you and Ai-chan-senpai okay now?" Natsuki looked hurt slightly but hid it well.

"Y-Yeah…" Syo blushed.

"I'm going to go and clean myself up." Ai said and left to the bathroom. He made sure to be ready in case anything happened with Syo and Natsuki or Satsuki.

"Syo-" "Na-" The two said, at almost exactly the same time.

"You-" They continued before laughing loudly .

"Go on…" Syo mumbled.

"Syo-chan… What happened with you and Ai-chan-senpai anyway..?"

"It was nothing…" Syo looked down. "Really… Just a stupid argument, that's all."

"Syo-chan! We've been together forever; I can tell you're lying."

"Natsuki… It was nothing. Really…"

"Okay… I suppose it's none of my business anyway…" Syo stayed silent, not sure what to say. He didn't want to keep talking and he was secretly terrified now he knew Satsuki knew about him and Ai… 'It'll be fine… But what if he goes further with Ai..? He can't do that!' Syo thought to himself, anger slowly building up and making his face red. "I'm goi-." Syo mumbled before cutting himself off, realizing that he can't leave Ai alone with Natsuki at all or how was he supposed to protect him!

"What was that Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked, he has moved to the other side of the room and Syo was still sitting on Ai's bed.

"N-Nothing." He mumbled and waited for Ai go get out of the bathroom. Soon after, Ai walked out, clean and his hair wet. "You had a shower?! No wonder you took so long." Syo sounded slightly irritated.

"I did. Problem shorty?" Ai smiled.

"I'm not short!" Syo shouted and spotted Natsuki smile from his bed. "Anyway… Let's go see Kotobuki-senpai…"

"Wh-" Ai was about to ask why before Syo quickly cut him off.

"Let's go." Ai agreed, still confused. When they got out of the room Syo spoke again. "Sorry… I just can't look at Natsuki the same! I keep thinking of Satsuki doing stuff to you and I get irritated…" Ai smiled.

"How will Reiji help that?" He laughed slightly.

"I don't know! I just want to know how I can leave you alone with Natsuki! I don't trust him and I have a photo shoot tomorrow… Which Natsuki isn't coming to. And neither are you. And you're both not busy! You'll probably be in the room together and Satsuki migh-" Syo as quickly cut off with Ai's lips.

"Shut up, Syo." He smiled, staring Syo directly in the eye making Syo blush a deep red. "You'll make things worse for yourself. Just trust me, I can look after myself, okay?"

"Okay…" Syo mumbled. The hall fell silent as the two walked with no destination in mind anymore. "Why don't we go out for a bit..?" Syo asked quietly, his face red.

"Okay." Ai smiled and the two left the building to go on their date.

They returned to the dorms later that night. "Syo-chan? Where did you go?! It's so late!" Natsuki asked, clearly worried.

"Natsuki, calm down! I was out with Ai…" Syo mumbled.

"You should both get to bed now. Its late." Ai said emotionlessly.

"It's your fault we're back so late!" Syo shouted.

"Who suggested we go out in the first place?" Ai smiled to himself, leaving Syo speechless. "Exactly~ Go and get changed, shorty." He teased.

"Fine. Idiot." Syo mumbled.

"I heard that." Ai laughed to himself. As the couple played around, Natsuki sat on his bed, watching the silent flirting and feeling horrible. Satsuki saw all of this and was ready to do what he had to, to make Syo Natsuki's.

"I'm off then…" Syo mumbled as he left for his photo-shoot the next day. He was worried that something may happen and tired his hardest to trust that Ai could look after himself but he really wasn't convinced…

"Goodbye." Ai said, not turning his attention away from his computer.

"Bye bye!" Natsuki shouted and Syo left. Ai and Natsuki sat in a comfortable silence, neither bothering the other. Around an hour had passed and Ai felt much safer before Nastuki just took off his glasses! No slipping down his nose, no needing to clean them, he just took them off. Ai panicked silently, although he seemed okay to Syo, he really wasn't. He wanted to leave or shout for Reiji but he knew it was already too late. "Senpai. You didn't do as I asked." Satsuki said, slowly making his way over to Ai.

"I don't need to do as you say. I'm your senpai, not the other way around." Ai tried to seem confident and at first and for a while, he thought it worked.

"Hmm. You can try senpai, but I can already see that you're scared." Satsuki smirked and Ai lost all fake confidence.

"Just leave us be, Satsuki." Ai said, emotionlessly. "Natsuki has to get over it, Syo is mine."

"He may be now but I'll change it."

"You tried once and failed."

"That was targeting you. Little chibi wouldn't last very long at all would he~?" Ai hit realization of what Satsuki was saying.

"Don't even go near him." Ai glared at Satsuki, he didn't want Syo hurt. Satsuki only smirked in reply and leant down, forcefully kissing Ai. "Bye for now, senpai~" Satsuki slipped the glasses onto his face quickly and Natsuki blinked twice before looking confused and walking back over to his bed. Ai only sighed and decided to go and find Reiji.

After a few days of Ai trying to keep Syo from being alone with Natsuki, Syo had decided that it can't happen anymore. "Ai! I'll be fine! Please, it's affecting your work!" Syo almost shouted.

"But Syo… I can't…"

"Ai… Please…" Syo smiled slightly. "I can look after myself!" He grinned; tying to lighten the mood before Ai forcefully hugged him.

"Fine." He pulled away and walked out of the room, going to work. Almost immediately after Ai left, Natsuki entered.

"Hi Syo-chan!" He smiled happily.

"Hey." Syo replied before climbing up to his bed to finish off some lyrics. He slipped on his headphones and slowly began to fall asleep. Whilst he drifted off, Natsuki's glasses slipped down his face once again, dropping off onto the Piyo-chan picture book he was holding. Satsuki had slipped the glasses into his pocket and climbed the ladders of their shared bunk beds to reach a sleeping Syo. He smirked at the site and leant over the sleeping figure before flicking the small blonde's forehead to wake him. "Nac- N-Natsuki..?" Syo mumbled tiredly.

"You wish." Satsuki smirked.

"G-Get off!" Syo hit realization and woke up quickly.

"No way, chibi." He grabbed Syo's arms and pinned them above his head, leaving Syo completely defenceless. "Just let Natsuki do what he wants with you. And your little senpai won't be bothered, okay~?" Satsuki said, giving Syo no time to answer before he forcefully pressed their lips together, slipping on Natsuki's glasses then quickly switching their positions. Syo was now on top of Natsuki with no choice but to keep their lips locked. When Natsuki came to, he looked confused at the smaller boy before wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Syo didn't kiss back; he just hoped that it would end quickly. Natsuki soon pulled back, still confused. "Syo-chan..? Why did you..? You're with Ai-chan-senpai..." Syo couldn't explain anything. He remained silent, scared of what might happen next. "Syo-chan..?" Syo didn't reply. "I love you…" Natsuki mumbled. Syo had given up, he really didn't know how to answer Natsuki's confession. So they sat, Syo on top of Natsuki, in an uncomfortable silence until they were interrupted by the door swinging open and an energetic red head ran inside. "Syo-kuuunn! Ai-senpai said you weren't bu-" Otoya shouted before realizing what was happening. "Syo-kun?!" Syo got off, scared of what Satsuki might do if he told Otoya. The small blonde quickly jumped from his bed and pulled Otoya out of the room to explain what happened anyway. Natsuki just sat on Syo's bed finally realizing that it wasn't Syo doing anything. 'He won't love me and I have to get over it… I really do… I don't want to ruin my Syo-chan's happiness because I'm selfish! Nope! I'm happy just seeing him happy… I don't need to be protected anymore…' Natsuki thought to himself, smiling slightly. He knew someone was trying to help him get Syo but he just wanted them to stop. He knew Syo wouldn't like him but he also knew that Syo wouldn't care how Natsuki felt about him. 'Friends. I should be happy with that.' He muttered before going to wash his face.

About an hour later Syo came back to the dorm and Natsuki was waiting for him. "Syo-chan!" He stood up and bowed "I'm so sorry! I don't want to ruin anything with you and Ai-chan-senpai! I feel like I've been doing something wrong but I promise, I won't let anything happen! Please forgive me for earlier!" He shouted and Syo smiled.

"Nat-… Nacchan… It's okay…" They both smiled and Ai walked in soon after. Natsuki also apologized to Ai and Syo once again before leaving the room. "I think Natsuki's gonna keep Satsuki away from us, even if he doesn't really know what he's doing." Syo mumbled, confused at how quickly the situation had changed. "I think it's all okay now..!" He grinned but Ai didn't seem convinced.

"I doubt it." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Ai! Just cheer up! I've known Natsuki for ages and really, I think he kinda knows about Satsuki… He'll make him stop." Syo's face turned serious and he wrapped his arms around Ai's neck. "Just trust me."He started into Ai's eyes before pressing their lips together, mimicking Ai's actions from a few days ago.

"I love you, Syo." Ai mumbled after Syo pulled back.

"I love you too so c'mon! Cheer up now!" He grinned before pulling Ai into another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N-**

I finally wrote an end! It took so long so sorry for anyone waiting for it! XD I hope you liked it!

I wasn't really sure what to write so I just kinda went along with it so I wanna know if you liked it or not!

Like? Favourite/follow/review & Request!

Okay - One last thing! I was thinking now that I have lots of stories, should I bundle them into One or Two big One shot AiXSyo Stories With them as the different chapters? I was thinking just to save my account being filled with One-shots! Tell me what you think please!

Oh! One last thing, really this time. The next chapter of 'Can I Love You?' Will be out on Saturday - Look forward to it!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Matene~!


End file.
